Whippet
Lauren "The Poor Man’s Racehorse" ' ''How you are, with people and without. '' *A happy, social person, you love to smile and will cheer anyone’s day up. *You are quiet and gentle, and love to be with your friends. *You may be small, but your personality reaches far and wide. *Can be very cuddly and warm up to many people. *You tend to be very clean, and people may say you have a very elegant look about you. *You are observant and are noted to see things that some people can’t. *It takes a lot to get you angry; you aren’t a very snappy person, even when annoyed. *The young do not bother you too much; why be angry? Everyone will learn their way eventually. *You may look like someone or be mistaken for someone else. *However, you don’t want to be the spotlight; that’s for other people, not you. *You are welcoming of strangers, but sometimes you tend to overlook if someone may be trying to cause you harm. *In other words, you aren’t very suspicious of people, and only see the good in them. *You are closest to the people who mean the most to you. You would do anything for them. *You do not talk much, and not very loudly. Only when you get truly excited or angry will you raise your voice. *Can be very quick and bouncy. People can find you very comical to watch. *You can’t take many extremes, and can be slightly vulnerable. You can tend to shelter yourself around your friends and where you are most secure. *Most yourself when you are around the people you look up to. *While being sheltered, you have this deep desire to be free. You like the elation accompanied with being out on your own. *However, you can be a little too excited and forget that there may be some dangers that could smack you out of nowhere. *In other words; out on your own, you can be a little misgiving and naïve. *However, you can sometimes let your urge to speed off get out of hand; and find yourself somewhere else and a little off-topic. *Though you can be a little…accident prone? You are usually healthy, and are a strong person who can book it through anything. *You like constant movement in your life; settling down isn’t good for you because you tend to get too stuck in one pace. *Discomfort is not something you take lightly. If anything you will get up and move to somewhere or someone who will keep you feeling nice and comfy. *Angry people don’t go over well with you, probably, but you aren’t confrontational and will just leave them. '''On The Racetrack ' How you are at work *You excel in many areas, racing ahead of your comrades. *Can tackle large problems with little effort; going to new heights is fun for you. *Are perfectly fine to lounge around all day or go outside and play. *You’re a very quick thinker, and can sometimes go off on an excited ramble in no time at all. *When it comes to something that you are good at, you can be a little on the competitive side, but are more likely to put it off as a good time and have fun with it. *You can be independent sometimes and don’t like people holding you down when you have something you love in front of you, within your grasp. *You can also sometimes have a "what’s in it for me?" sort of attitude when it comes to bargaining and working with people. *Like to race after your dreams and ideas. *You are a tactile person, and can be flexible in the long run. *You can twist around your problems and have no trouble maneuvering to get somewhere quick. '''The Mischievous Puppy Your younger years *When you were younger, you liked to chew into anything that interested you. You were probably a very bright child who enjoyed sinking your teeth into a good book and devouring it. *You used to be sneaky and hoardy about what you liked because you would become so engrossed people would take it away from you so you could focus on other things. *This habit usually went away as you got older and matured to a wider range of tastes. *You were pretty easy to teach; it just came naturally and taking commands was no trouble at all for a child who wants to please. *You were prone to separation anxiety as a child; leaving your parents to go to school tended to be a problem. *Have the potential to be a strong independent person; however, if not introduced to a lot of people, your shyness may evolve into fear and withdrawnness. Category:Author:Lauren Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Class:Mammalia